<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in love with a psychopath by kunbread (kunc0re)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732488">in love with a psychopath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunc0re/pseuds/kunbread'>kunbread (kunc0re)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorry), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Based on a True Story, Chan cries a lot, Chan is the "bad" kid, Disappointment, How Do I Tag, I edit the chapter a lot, I'm sorry Minho, I'm terrible at writing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minho is the "good" kid, This is mostly about Chan, Two Gays, han is mentioned, sorry for wasting your time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunc0re/pseuds/kunbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Minho yelled, tears of frustration building up in his eyes.</p><p>Chan looked down at his feet, ashamed now that he thought of it.</p><p>"I-I..." Minho stuttered in disbelief, shaking his head slowly in disappointment, "I'm feeling really overwhelmed right now, give me time to grasp this situation."</p><p>Rather than a polite request, his words seemed more like a demand, angrily flying out of his mouth.</p><p>Before Chan managed to mutter something, Minho had turned his back on him and ran away from the boy, completely heartbroken.</p><p>Chan stood in the spot where Minho had been, his mind paralyzed in shock.</p><p>His vision blurred with salty tears as his knees crumpled and gave in, hitting the floor with a thud.</p><p>Chan's world had collapsed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in love with a psychopath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[UNCOMPLETED]<br/>This is based on a true story, but some names, quotes and scenes have been changed for privacy reasons.</p><p>Content Warning: Mentions of pedophilia, torture, death threats, and psychopathy. Vulgar language is used at times.<br/>English isn't my first language, so I apologize if there are any mistakes ^^;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan looked down at his fist and sighed, allowing his fingers to loosen its grip. A small metal pin engraved with the name "Minho" on it stared back at him, reminding him of the past he spent years to forget.</p><p>Memories flooded his brain as those five letters glowed in front of him, Chan's eyes sparkling with tears.</p><p>"Wherever you are, I hope you're doing well... Minho," Chan whispered, his mouth parting slowly.</p><p>As soon as that name came out of his mouth, a glistening tear rolled down his cheek, covering his trademark freckles that were delicately dotted on his face.</p><p>Chan missed hearing and seeing that name dearly. Soft murmurs came from the hallway and wrapped around the room, giving the environment a tenser vibe as he remembered Minho's last words before they parted.</p><p>"Don't call me ever again and leave my name out of your crummy mouth." Were the cold words that began to linger in Chan's head again.</p><p>He closed his eyes in an attempt to forget about everything that had happened 8 years ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Chan!" a voice yelled with an excited tone.</p><p>Chan turned his head around swiftly and was met with a face that had a huge grin pasted on it.</p><p>"Minho!" He responded, his soft, pink lips forming an overjoyed smile, "You're here!" The two of them pulled each other into a loving hug, giggling like small children.</p><p>They delicately rested their heads on the other's shoulders and nuzzled the fabric of their shirts, inhaling the familiar scent of comfort.</p><p>Unfortunately, their public cuddling session didn't last long as the start of the school bell rang, splitting the two lovebugs apart.</p><p> </p><p>Although Chan and Minho were put into different homerooms, their friendship grew closer and closer by each day, turning into something more than just a friendship.</p><p>Chan was often portrayed as an intimidating and popular student, but in reality, he was the sweetest and most easily flustered person to exist. Every look and compliment he received made him blush and his ears red.</p><p>Because of his broad shoulders and his platinum blonde hair curling around his neck, his classmates felt like he was towering over the rest of them, even though he was plenty shorter than imagined.</p><p>On the other hand, Minho had brown hair which was always styled neatly, and he often wore the same bright yellow shirt with a cat printed on it as if he was emotionally attracted to it.</p><p>Although Minho had a reserved personality at school, he was a chaotic and fun-to-be-around person at home or with his friends.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ring ring ring!</em>
</p><p>"Class is dismissed for today!" Mr. Han yelled as he slammed his teaching binder together, countless pages of work pressing against each other.</p><p>His sharp voice jolted Chan from his thoughts, and he looked up with a confused gaze that lingered in his eyes and yawned before weakly getting up from his desk.</p><p>Throughout the entire lecture, Chan did not pay attention a single bit, but rather stared at the back of his clear phone case, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>He's so pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How does someone this perfect exist?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love him.</em>
</p><p>The back of his phone held a glossy picture of a boy his age with a yellow shirt and a bright smile as if he was the embodiment of a sun.</p><p>Suddenly, Chan thought of something. (Or rather, someone.)</p><p>
  <em>Minho. Where is he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chan aggressively stuffed all of his belongings in his black school bag and rushed through the classroom in a hurry, his bag unzipped and his assignments flying out.</p><p>The hurried boy glanced behind him at the fallen sheets of paper and hesitated for a moment before continuing his way out the door.</p><p>
  <em>Oh well, it's not like I was going to finish them anyway. </em>
</p><p>He stumbled out into the hallway, begging to see a certain someone. Just as he leant against the metal lockers that lined the hallways to catch his breath, a voice caught his attention.</p><p>"Channie!" A boy with a bright yellow shirt skipped towards him enthusiastically, his arm reaching out to wave. "Minho!" Chan exclaimed, suddenly full of energy, pulling the other boy into a welcoming hug.</p><p>His warm embrace made all of Minho's worries lift off his shoulders, feeling freer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Only Chan could make him feel like that.</p><p> </p><p>Although the two were around the same height, Minho felt tiny when Chan was wrapped around him.</p><p>After a good 15 minutes, the two boys finally pulled away from each other, but of course, still clingy for more affection.</p><p>"I love you Minho, I really do," Chan confessed in a husky tone, his body so close to the other one that he could hear his heart pounding.</p><p>They stared into the eyes of each other dreamily, completely lost, staring at the stars that twinkled in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Minho replied with something else that worried Chan.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I love you too, but I need to tell you something," he whispered hurriedly, his eyes scanning his surroundings.</p><p>"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Chan said with a serious look on his face, worried about what the other boy was about to say.</p><p>"I-I think my teacher is a child predator..." Minho mumbled with his eyes closed as he could feel tears burning up in his eyes, "he kept touching me in a weird way."</p><p>Though he didn't expect his voice to come out as shaky and vulnerable as it did, Minho couldn't find any trace of confidence in him.</p><p>"Really?" Chan exclaimed with fire building up inside of him, his fists clenched in pure anger, "I'm going to punish him personally!"</p><p>Minho smiled at the fact the other boy wasn't shaming him for not speaking up earlier before saying, "How should we torture him? Because that fucker needs to go die and stop stroking my inner thighs."</p><p>Chan pouted and laughed, "I think I should stay away from this topic because my psychopathic side is coming out."</p><p>"Nah, it's alright. That asshole deserves to be punished painfully," Minho said offhandedly, feeling a giggle squirm inside of him.</p><p>Then abruptly, Chan looked at the other boy with a grave look and rested both of his hands on his shoulders, sighing heavily before confessing, "No, you don't understand. I have a psychopathic score of 94 out of 100. I'm a literal psychopath."</p><p>Minho laughed, "Well that's a pretty high score but-"</p><p><em>"You need to stay away from me,"</em> Chan demanded with a venomous tone, "I'll hurt you. I'm a terrible person."</p><p>The two looked at each other emptily for what seemed like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So I'm in love with a psychopath, hm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Minho yelled, tears of frustration building up in his eyes.</p><p>Chan looked down at his feet, ashamed now that he thought of it.</p><p>"I-I..." Minho stuttered in disbelief, shaking his head slowly in disappointment, "I'm feeling really overwhelmed right now, give me time to grasp this situation."</p><p>Rather than a polite request, his words seemed more like a demand, angrily flying out of his mouth.</p><p>Before Chan managed to mutter something, Minho had turned his back on him and ran away from the boy, completely heartbroken.</p><p>The now alone boy glanced around him to see crowds of people drawn to the ruckus.</p><p>Images of Minho running away with tears rolling down his face wavered in his mind, and all he could do was wish for it be just a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It isn't a nightmare.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chan stood in the spot where Minho had been, his mind paralyzed in shock.</p><p>His vision blurred with salty tears as his knees crumpled and gave in, hitting the floor with a thud.</p><p>Chan's world had collapsed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@seunguii on Twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>